


Przebaczenie

by LadyHill9898



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship/Love, Funny, I, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Rimming, Sex, Trouble, jaskier - Freeform, kłopoty, netflix, po szóstym odcinku, serial, spoilery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Jaskier zawsze pakował się w kłopoty. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Tylko Wiedźmina brakowało, niestety.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Jaskier przechadzał się po nieskromnie urządzonej komnacie, którą zapewniła mu bogata kochanka. W dłoniach trzymał swą nieodłączną towarzyszkę — lutnię i co chwila zręcznie przebierał palcami na strunach, szukając odpowiednich nut. Chciał przekazać za pomocą pieśni swój żal i rozgoryczenie, aczkolwiek był jeden, poważny problem. Od przeszło dwóch miesięcy Jaskier nie stworzył niczego nowego.

I niestety wiedział, od jakiego dokładnie wydarzenia się to zaczęło. Brak weny napotkał po powrocie z wyprawy na górskie szczyty, gdzie Wiedźmin przyjął zadanie ochrony Złotego Smoka. Ostatnia rozmowa z Geraltem, a raczej jego warknięcia w stronę Jaskra otworzyły w mężczyźnie rany, które do dziś nie potrafił zaleczyć. Poza tym Geralta nie widział już więcej od tamtego czasu. Jaskier unikał go, skoro tak sobie zażyczył. Czasami jednak zastanawiał się, czy Wiedźmin wciąż żył. A jeśli tak, czy chociaż raz o nim pomyślał?

— Pomyślał? — zakpił do siebie Jaskier, mrużąc powieki i z westchnieniem siadając na miękkie łoże. Spojrzał na małe, otwarte na oścież okno. Dochodziły go stamtąd przytłumione głosy hołoty, która pałętała się pod zamczyskiem. Ten gwar zazwyczaj cieszył Jaskra, który lubował się w przyjęciach, w tłumach ludzi, gdzie mógł rozpowszechniać swe pieśni. Ale tym razem nawet na to nie miał ochoty. Chciał... w sumie nie wiedział czego. Odzyskać wenę? Odzyskać dobre wspomnienia o Wiedźminie, który go wyklął i nim wzgardził? Jaskier bardzo dobrze pamiętał tamte słowa, które wbiły się doszczętnie w jego serce niczym ostry sztylet. Geralt mówił, że to on przywiódł mu nieszczęście. Że wszystkie złe rzeczy, były winą pieśniarza.

Może była to prawda. Na pewno zresztą, odkąd Jaskier poszedł swoją drogą, nastał w życiu łowcy potworów spokój. Bo przecież chaos w postaci Jaskra go opuścił, czyż nie?

Nie wiedział czemu się nad tym tak głowił. Geralt nawet nie lubił jego osoby, a co dopiero skomponowanych piosenek. Jaskier nie był mu potrzebny. Nie był też wart uwagi, ponieważ Geralt — co zauważył Jaskier od razu — wolał tę cholerną wiedźmę. Yennefer z Vengerbergu. Jaskier przez to nienawidził kobiety całym sobą. Choć osobiście nie skrzywdziłby choćby muchy, to w przypadku Yennefer zaczynał mieć pokłady brutalności, o których nawet sam by się nie posądził.

— _Jego oczy demon wziął, jego białe włosy spętał wiatr_

_Zimne serce, okruszone przeznaczeniem_

_Przygarnął bezczelnie świat_

_Prawo Niespodzianki jest dlań zwątpieniem_

_Dla Geralta z Rivii, co prawo te znał_

_Przysięga stworzyła z dzieckiem więź_

_Wtedy nie wiedział, że rozpocznie się rzeź..._

Jaskier przerwał. W ostatnim fragmencie znowu coś mu zgrzytało i szczerze mówiąc, nie zamierzał kończyć tej pieśni. Od dawna się z nią siłował. Ponadto chciał już zapomnieć o Geraltcie i jego problemach. O tym Dziecku Niespodziance oraz cholernej Yennefer.

Jak tylko to postanowił, drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem. Jaskier z przerażeniem poderwał się na równe nogi, niemal wypuszczając z dłoni lutnię. Przełknął ślinę, widząc w progu barczystego mężczyznę, opatulonego w zbroję. Hełmu jednak nie posiadał, więc Jaskier dobrze mógł się przypatrzeć wykrzywionej w złości twarzy, która ani trochę nie zdawała się być przyjazna. To zaś zapowiadało rychłe kłopoty.

— Ty! — Mężczyzna wskazał palcem na Jaskra, który właśnie próbował wymyślić plan ucieczki. Niestety, mógł jedynie skakać przez okno, a to jeszcze szybciej ukróciłoby jego żywot. Podziękował więc i uniósł ręce do góry, licząc na przypływ łaski. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek ktoś go nim obdarował w przeszłości. Ale zawsze towarzyszyła mu nadzieja. Teraz również się ostała.

***

Jaskier był w wielu dziwnych sytuacjach w życiu przez mężów czy narzeczonych swych kochanek lub, czasami, kochanków. Niemniej pierwszy raz spotkała go aż tak poważna konsekwencja. Z napięciem wspinał się na podest, będąc związanym i opluwanym przez tłum zebranych ludzi. Groził mu stryczek za cudzołożnictwo. Sprawa była na tyle poważna, ze względu na to, iż Jaskier przespał się z jakąś tam krewną samego króla. Na samą myśl czuł, że gula w gardle nabiera kolosalnych rozmiarów, kiedy tylko stanął przed krótkim sznurem. Nie chciał tak skończyć, a tym bardziej nie pragnął, żeby ludzie zapamiętali jego śmierć w ten sposób. Było to wręcz żałosne.

— Możemy to jeszcze wyjaśnić... — zaczął w panice Jaskier, kiedy kat się do niego zbliżył. Tłum skandował, kiedy zręczne, brutalne palce kata bez wahania pochwyciły sznur i zaczęły przekładać go przez głowę Jaskra. Ten próbował się odsunąć, ale nadaremno. Mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu się dłużej szarpać, pięścią uderzając prosto w brzuch. Smak krwi w ustach pieśniarza nie był niczym niespodziewanym. Zresztą już wcześniej za kratami dano mu nieźle popalić. Nie musiał patrzeć w lustro, by wiedzieć, że twarz miał nieprzyjemne czerwoną od ciemnej posoki, a pod okiem dużego, wciąż powiększającego się siniaka. Teraz z kolei doszedł do tego niezwykły ból żołądka.

Kat odszedł parę kroków, aby pochwycić rączkę dźwigni. Kiedy tylko Jaskier przestał słyszeć donośnego dźwięku stukania masywnych butów o drewniane podłoże, bard zamknął powieki z całych sił. Zaczął odliczać sekundy przed śmiercią.

Doliczył się trzystu czterdziestu siedmiu, kiedy spostrzegł, że nic się nie działo. A tłum nagle zamilkł. Jaskier z lekkim zawahaniem otworzył zamknięte oczy i natychmiast zmieszał się, widząc ludzi, którzy rozsunęli się, by przepuścić jedyną osobę, której nie spodziewałby się zobaczyć w tych stronach. Geralt z Rivii właśnie szedł niczym pan i władca, z głową wysoko zadartą. Jego spojrzenie przeszywało Jaskra, ale donośne słowa nie były skierowane do niego.

— Słyszałem, że grasuje u was Południca — zaczął Geralt oschle, jakby wcale cała ta sytuacja nie robiła na nim wrażenia. — Zabiję ją w zamian za uwolnienie barda.

Przez chwilę nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, nawet sam Jaskier. Dopiero potem wysunął się naprzeciwko wojownika jeden z królewskich strażników. Dla Jaskra był jakimś tam wysoko postawionym hrabią. Nie pamiętał imienia, ani nazwiska.

— Niezbyt wygórowana cena, Wiedźminie. Czyżbyś przejawiał jakąś sympatię do tego cudzołożnika? — zapytał prześmiewczo. Jaskier był pewny, że gdyby nie przerażająca postura Geralta, jego zimne spojrzenie i miecz, wystający zza pleców, tłum by skandował. Tak pozostawał wciąż milczący. — Ale niech będzie. Oszczędzimy barda, tylko oby się więcej tu nie pojawiał.

— Masz moje słowo — dodał Wiedźmin i w końcu znów spojrzał na pieśniarza. Jaskier zadrżał na ten intensywny wzrok. Przez to nawet nie spostrzegł kata, który się zbliżył i szybkim ruchem przeciął wiążące go liny. Jaskier był wolny, więc powoli, lekko chwiejnym krokiem zszedł po skrzypiących schodkach. Wciąż się na niego patrzono, ale teraz w mniej perfidny sposób. Tyle było z tego dobrego.

Jaskier stanął przed Geraltem, nie wiedząc jak ma to wszystko skomentować. Na szczęście Geralt jedynie chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął boleśnie za sobą. Jaskier nie oponował w żadnym razie. Skręcili w kolejne uliczki, aż Geralt nagle wciągnął go w jakiś podejrzany, ciemny zaułek. Tam czekała na nich Płotka. Koń dziwnym trafem obruszył się, kiedy zobaczył Jaskra.

— Przynajmniej ty jedyna się cieszysz — skomentował cicho do stworzenia, zapominając, że przecież Geralt miał niezawodny słuch. Miał rację — gdy skrzyżował z nim swoje tęczówki, ten obserwował go spod długich rzęs z czymś dziwnym, czego wcześniej Jaskier u niego nie widział.

Geralt wyminął barda i wsiadł na Płotkę. Wyciągnął dłoń do mężczyzny, na co brwi pieśniarza podeszły do góry.

— Mam jechać z tobą? — spytał zaskoczony. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek Wiedźmin coś takiego zaproponował. Czyżby Jaskier jednak umarł, a to była jakaś alternatywna rzeczywistość lub majak senny?

— Jesteś ranny — wyjaśnił Wiedźmin swoim chrypliwym tonem. Zawsze brzmiał niczym groźny stwór, choć było w tym coś pociągającego. Wręcz niebezpiecznego. Dlatego Jaskier lubił jego głos, lubił, gdy Wiedźmin opowiadał o swoich przygodach, mimo że zazwyczaj robił to pod przymusem. Ale Jaskier i tak dostawał natchnienia.

— Aaa... no tak — przytaknął Jaskier i przyjął dłoń. Dopiero teraz faktycznie doświadczył bólu obrażeń, gdy prawie spadł ze zwierzęcia. Szczęściem odruchowo chwycił koszulę Wiedźmina, przytrzymując się. Geralt tego nie skomentował, nawet gdy palce Jaskra musnęły przypadkowo jego idealnie wyrzeźbionych mięśni. W sumie nigdy nie miał okazji sprawdzać, czy Wiedźmin faktycznie był tak dobrze zbudowany jak mówiono, więc korzystał z okazji, póki mógł. A teraz, przywierając do jego pleców, nie miał lepszej możliwości, by to sprawdzić.

Ostatecznie zatrzymali się niewiele minut później na obrzeżach lasu, który otaczał miasto. Geralt już tam rozbił wcześniej obóz, co widać było po zagaszonym ognisku.

Wiedźmin zeskoczył z Płotki, a potem pomógł zejść Jaskrowi. To znów okazało się być zaskakujące. Jaskier, gdyby nie znał Geralta, pomyślałby, że ten się o niego martwił. Albo czuł przynajmniej wyrzuty sumienia. Geralt był bez serca, więc nie mogło tak być.

Jaskier z westchnieniem usiadł na korzeniu, patrząc jak Geralt klepie przyjaźnie Płotkę, a następnie kieruje się do barda. W dłoni trzymał jakiś mały pojemniczek i po zapachu Jaskier wiedział, że były to jakieś maści lecznicze. Skrzywił się bezwolnie.

Palce Geralta znalazły się na jego twarzy i zaczęły badać jego rany.

— Nieźle cię urządzili — skwitował Geralt, niemal z rozbawieniem. Potem zaczął wcierać zioła w opuchliznę. Robił to dość długo, jakby tym sposobem chciał przedłużyć ciszę, która nastała. Jakby chciał uciec od rozmowy, która czaiła się na horyzoncie. Nie mogli przecież tego wszystkiego tak zostawić, prawda? Szczególnie po tych dwóch miesiącach rozłąki.

Geralt skończył i wyrzucił niewielkie pudełeczko w bok, na trawy. Wyprostował się, choć nie odsunął od barda. Jaskier więc widział jak pomarańczowe promienie słońca muskają jego surowe oblicze. Geralt w tym momencie wydawał się naprawdę strapiony.

— Przepraszam — wyrzucił z siebie w stronę pieśniarza. Jaskier zamarł w szoku, tego również się dzisiaj, ani przez najbliższe lata nie spodziewał. — Przepraszam za to, co wtedy powiedziałem. Nie powinienem był się na tobie wyżywać oraz obwiniać za wszystkie moje błędy. Nie jesteś im winien, a ja jedynie czego w swoim życiu naprawdę nie żałuję to barda, który jako jedyny lubi mnie z wszystkimi moimi wadami.

Geralt przerwał. Jaskier czuł, że choć rany w sercu nie zagoiły się całkowicie to przynajmniej nie krwawiły już tak mocno. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktoś powie mu coś takiego, a w szczególności ten oziębły Wiedźmin z Rivii.

— I nie chcę byś przestał śpiewać — dodał Geralt. — Choć możesz robić to rzadziej niż częściej.

— Naprawdę? — podchwycił Jaskier.

— Naprawdę. — Geralt był pewien, że będzie tego żałować, ale wyjątkowo teraz nie zbaczał na to. Cieszył się, że bard zaczynał odzyskiwać swój humor i nie wyglądał już tak mizernie i smutno, jak wtedy, gdy usłyszał te wszystkie przykre rzeczy.

— Przemyślałem też sobie różne rzeczy odnośnie Yen...

Jaskier przestał się śmiać, słysząc te słowa. Zmarszczył czoło, ponieważ wciąż nie mógł znieść tej głupiej, naprzykrzającej się wiedźmy i jej czarów. Bał się, że Geralt właśnie oświadczy mu, że porzuca życie łowcy potworów na rzecz tej szalonej niewiasty.

— Rozumiem czemu jej nie lubisz — wyznał, siadając obok niego. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, kiedy spoglądał w dal. — Sam także się zastanawiam, czy oprócz pożądania coś jeszcze jest prawdziwe. Wypowiedziałem wtedy trzecie życzenie, ale mam wrażenie, że wciąż czar Yen mnie lekko ogłupiał. I mimo że przypuszczam, iż to, co czuję jest kłamstwem, to nie potrafię się od tego uwolnić. Szczególnie, że całe życie powtarzano mi, że Wiedźmini nie mają uczuć...

— To nieprawda — wtrącił Jaskier. — Od kiedy cię poznałem, Geraltcie z Rivii, wiedziałem, że masz więcej pokładów empatii niż niejeden człowiek, którego poznałem w ciągu tych długich, samotnych lat. I to było zanim uwolniliśmy tego cholernego dżina.

Greralt zaśmiał się donośnie, widząc obrzydzenie na twarzy Jaskra, gdy wspominał kolejną, mniej przyjemną przygodę, którą razem przeżyli. Jaskier ostatecznie zdecydował się dołączyć do Wiedźmina i teraz obaj śmiali się głośno, aż Płotka spojrzała na nich z wyraźnym niepokojem.

I kiedy Jaskier się już opanował, odwrócił lico do Wiedźmina, a wtedy Geralt musnął jego usta w ten sposób, by jednak dobrze poczuł suche wargi i ich fakturę na swoich. I nie uznał tego za fatamorganę.

— Co? — wydukał Jaskier.

— Myślałem długo i intensywnie. Myślałem też o tym, co rzekł mi Złoty Smok. Nigdy nie będę z Yen, z czym muszę się pogodzić.

— I to jest twój sposób? — dopytał bard.

— Poniekąd — przyznał Wiedźmin.

Jaskier wciąż analizował zdobyte informacje. Domyślił się też, że zazdrości o czarodziejkę wcale tak dobrze nie ukrywał, jak sądził. Jednak coś jeszcze nie dało mu spokoju.

— Czyli pogodziłeś się też z Prawem Niespodzianki?

— O tym — stwierdził ozięble Geralt, znów stając się tym brutalnym, nieczułym sobą, do którego jednak Jaskier niezaprzeczalnie miewał słabość — nic nie wspomniałem.

_Jego oczy demon wziął, jego białe włosy spętał wiatr_

_Zimne serce, okruszone przeznaczeniem_

_Przygarnął świat_

_Prawo Niespodzianki jest dlań zwątpieniem_

_Dla Geralta z Rivii, co prawo te znał_

_Wbrew niemu przysięga stworzyła z dzieckiem więź_

_Wtedy nie wiedział, że lat kilka później_

_rozpocznie to rzeź_

_I kroczył przed siebie nieświadom swego przeznaczenia_

_U boku mając zacnego barda do złorzeczenia_

_Ich przyjaźń była trwała i niezachwiana_

_Więc razem przemierzali świat, poszukując odmian zła_

_A Prawo Niespodzianki czekało aż Wiedźmin przybędzie_

_Choćby za dnia_

_Bard więc śpiewał o jego dziedzictwie_

_Wiedząc, że Prawo Niespodzianki to zwątpienie_

_Dla Geralta z Rivii, co prawo te zna_


	2. Chapter 2

W karczmie „pod Jednorożcem" rozbrzmiewały ostre dźwięki lutni, które przeplatały się ze strzępkami rozmów, donośnym śmiechem gości oraz ze stukiem dzbanów, uderzających co rusz o blaty stołów. Piwo lało się litrami, chociaż nie było się czemu dziwić, szczególnie, że „Jednorożec" był okryty sławą równie dobrą, co złą. Niektórzy mawiali, że zachodzili w to miejsce głównie spragnieni przygód wędrowcy, inni, że jedynie grzesznicy, pragnący urżnąć się jak świnie. Prawda, jak to często bywało, znajdowała się po środku, o czym sam Jaskier, uzdolniony pieśniarz, wiedział najlepiej, ponieważ należał do obu przedstawicieli tych zgrupowań.

I właśnie teraz bard ze sztucznym uśmiechem przygrywał do kolejnej ballady, gdy ludzie zebrani naokoło niego przyklaskiwali w takt. Jaskier zazwyczaj czułby się wyróżniony, że ma tak żwawych i chętnych do współpracy słuchaczy, ale jego wzrok uciekał zbyt często w kąt karczmy, gdzie siedział białowłosy wojownik. To mu zdecydowanie psuło nastrój.

Niemniej wciąż przebierał zręcznie palcami po strunach, twarz wtenczas mając zastygłą w wymuszonym, udawanym grymasie. Uśmiech nie dosięgał oczu, co łatwo można było wychwycić, jeśli miało się choć przebłyski trzeźwości. A z tym mogło być trudno o tak późnej porze, dlatego pieśniarz nie trudził się, aby zachowywać jakieś większe pozory. Zresztą w dogodnym momencie skorzystał z okazji i wymigał się od kolejnej piosenki, by z cichym, niezbyt szczerym śmiechem ruszyć w stronę Geralta z Rivii.

Ten nadal siedział na uboczu, otoczony dwoma urodziwymi niewiastami. Dosiadły się do nich od razu, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg „Jednorożca" i od tamtej pory zdecydowanie nie chciały odpuścić, usilnie próbując zaciągnąć Wiedźmina do swego łoża. Geralt z kolei wcale nie wyglądał na urażonego tymi propozycjami. Mimo że otwarcie nie wyraził zgody na bezczelne sugestie, także otwarcie nie powiedział kategorycznego nie. Czasami nawet pomrukiwał, zdaniem grajka, zbyt ochoczo.

Więc tak, Jaskier miał ochotę zalać się z tego powodu w trupa. Szczególnie, że od pamiętnej rozmowy i pocałunku pomiędzy nimi nic więcej się nie zadziało. Wydawało się wręcz, że bard to wszystko sobie jedynie wyobraził — minął już miesiąc, a Geralt ani razu nie spojrzał na niego inaczej niż na kompana, ani też nie wspomniał o tym, co pomiędzy nimi by... Choć, na chwile obecną, jedynym co ich łączyło, były strzygi grasujące w mieście, pomyślał zirytowany Jaskier, machając ręką. Niestety, karczmarz nie zobaczył gwałtownego gestu i przeszedł obok bez dolania Jaskierowi potrzebnych ilości trunków.

Zrezygnowany bard z westchnieniem oparł się łokciem o stół. Świat był cholernie trudnym i niezrozumiałym miejscem. I do tego jeszcze ni cholery sprawiedliwym.

— Napij się z mojego.

W pierwszej chwili Jaskier pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. W drugiej natychmiast otwarł przymrużone oczy i ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że Wiedźmin uważnie się na niego patrzył, po raz pierwszy, zdaje się, odkąd tutaj weszli.

Pewnym ruchem Geralt przesunął do niego swój kufel piwa w potwierdzeniu, że Jaskier nie miał majaków. Kobiety zaś, widząc, że całkowicie je zignorował, trochę się odsunęły i ze wstrętem również zerknęły na Jaskra. Grajek pewnie by się tym przejął, aczkolwiek serce zaczęło mu walić tak głośno na wzrok Wiedźmina, że jakieś wątpliwej jakości damy, przestały mieć znaczenie.

Pieśniarz poprawił się na siedzeniu aż nazbyt nerwowo, chwytając podsunięte naczynie.

— Nie chcesz mnie otruć, prawda? — zapytał jeszcze nieufnie, na co Geralt z politowaniem uniósł prawą brew ku górze.

— Czasami się nad tym zastanawiam, ale to nie jest ten moment — odparł przekornie. Jego głos był przyjemne zachrypnięty, więc naturalnie bard poczuł ciarki na plecach. Panienki już całkowicie zirytowane, ostatecznie wstały i ruszyły w głąb karczmy, zapewne ponownie poszukując kandydata na igraszki. Humor barda zdecydowanie się poprawił na ten widok.

Napił się alkoholu już bez zbędnego komentowania.

— Jesteś cichszy, niż zazwyczaj — zauważył bystro Geralt. A Jaskier na to nie odpowiedział, biorąc jeszcze solidniejszego łyka. Tak dla rozluźnienia atmosfery, która nagle przybrała jakieś cięższej aury. Zdecydowanie, bard nie lubił poważnych rozmów. Tym bardziej, że kompletnie nie wiedział na czym stoi.

***

— Następnym razem nie pozwolę ci pić — burknął zdenerwowany Geralt, na którym Jaskier uwieszał się jednym ramieniem. Szli prawie jak akrobaci przez tłum ludzi, a piwo w prawej ręce Jaskra rozlewało się na boki, gdy przechylało ich w niekorzystne strony. Prawie, ponieważ do akrobatów było im bardzo daleko. Geralt już naprawdę zły, w końcu wyrwał kufel z dłoni pieśniarza i odstawił na czyiś stolik.

— Mów za siebie, jędrny tyłeczku — prychnął Jaskier, a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął nucić sobie pod nosem. —Grosza daj wiedźminnnowi, sakiewką potrząśniiij, sakiewką potrząśniiij... łooo!

W końcu jakimś sposobem doszli do przydzielonych im pokojów. Geralt chciał już puścić przyjaciela, by mogli się rozejść, ale Jaskier nagle mocniej go pociągnął za rękę.

— Nie... odejdę! — zawyrokował z grymasem. — Chcę dzisiaj stracić... dziewictwo!

Miał taką minę, jakby wygłaszał przemowę przed samym królem. Gerlat nie wiedział, czy się roześmiać, czy jednak postawić do pionu barda. Chociaż... w tym wypadku opcja numer dwa była zbyt dwuznaczna, żeby Wiedźmin akurat teraz ją wykorzystał.

— Ty masz jeszcze jakiekolwiek dziewictwo? — zamruczał jakby do siebie. Niemniej pijane ucho Jaskra wyłapało niefortunnie każde słowo.

— Czy... ty... sugerujesz... że jestem... łatwy? — oburzył się bard. Geralt miał chęć przewrócić oczami, ale zamiast tego pociągnął go do swojego pokoju.

— Chodź i zamknij się — stwierdził, zatrzaskując za nimi mosiężne drzwi. Dobrze, że na korytarzu nie było ludzi, ponieważ Wiedźmin akurat w tym momencie był aż nazbyt skory do przemocy. — I błagam, już nie śpiewaj!

***

Ostre promienie słońca spłynęły na twarz śpiącego barda, który zadarł nos z jawną irytacją. Potem nieznacznie poruszył się i warknął, by ostatecznie otworzyć powieki. Niemal natychmiast zrozumiał dwie, a właściwie trzy rzeczy — pierwszą było to, iż Jaskra bolała cholernie głowa. Pulsowała tak mocno, że aż żołądek się mu przewracał w środku. Drugą, że znajdował się w nie w swoim łóżku, a trzecia... Trzecia leżał tuż obok, pod kołdrą i patrzyła się na niego z niezdrowym, bezczelnym uśmiechem. Rozbawiony błysk w oczach przyprawiał barda o pulsowanie, ale w innych częściach ciała.

Przełknął spanikowany ślinę.

— O kurwa — skwitował, gdy Geralt nagle poderwał się z łóżka i Jaskier zobaczył go całkowicie, kurewsko, nagiego. Te idealne, wyrzeźbione przez walki mięśnie, które należało niemal do samego bóstwa.

Jaskier nie wiedział jak ma to skomentować. Szczególnie, że Wiedźmin bezwstydnie zaczął się ubierać. Niespodziewanie jednak, gdy niemal nałożył koszulkę, zastygł. Spod wpół zmrużonych powiek spojrzał na zdumionego Jaskra.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał z wyraźną ironią w głosie.

— Czy my...? Czy ty...? — Pieśniarz nie miał pojęcia, jak sformułować własne myśli. Ostatecznie jednak wziął się w garść. — Czemu mam wrażenie, że sprawia ci ogromną radość dręczenie biednego barda?

— To nie wrażenie — przyznał Geralt. — I nie martw się, nie dobrałem się do twego tyłka, mimo że mnie tak usilnie błagałeś...

— O nie.

— O tak. — Geralt, nie wiedzieć czemu, rozmyślił się z nakładaniem koszuli i podszedł do łóżka w trzech, krótkich krokach. Zawisł nad Jaskrem bez skrupułów. — I wiesz, co jeszcze mówiłeś?

— Wyznawałem ci miłość?

— Hmm — mruknął Wiedźmin potwierdzając. — I do tego powiedziałeś, że nie mogłeś patrzeć jak dobierały się do mnie te dziwki. Że czujesz się zdradzony przeze mnie...

Jaskier miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i kiedy już próbował zasłonić się miękką kołdrą, Geralt przytrzymał brutalnie materiał, nie pozwalając na to.

— Jeśli liczysz, że będę się z tego tłumaczyć to... — Jaskier nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ usta Wiedźmina naparły na niego z zaskoczenia. Bard odruchowo odwzajemnił pocałunek. Pozwolił także mężczyźnie popchnąć się na poduszki. Jego nagie ciało oplotło go ze wszystkich stron, sprawiając, że podniecenie w spodniach stało się większym utrapieniem.

— Za dużo myślisz, bardzie — stwierdził Geralt, nieznacznie się odchylając. — A tutaj nie ma nic skomplikowanego. Jeśli chciałeś mnie w swoim łóżku, wystarczyło poprosić. Na trzeźwo.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier zamarł. Po usłyszeniu tych bezczelnych słów rozbawionego wiedźmina, który jednak patrzył na niego, niczym na swoją kolejną ofiarę — mrużąc oczy i wyginając nieznacznie kącik ust — bard naprawdę stracił język w gębie. Może gdyby trochę więcej czasu miał na przetrawienie tych informacji, wymyśliłby ciekawą odpowiedź. Aczkolwiek Geralt mu nie dał na nią choćby minuty. Już po chwili nachylił się jeszcze bardziej nad ciałem Jaskra, a jego spierzchnięte wargi musnęły wrażliwej szyi pieśniarza. Nic dziwnego, że Jaskier zdołał tylko przymknąć powieki i oddać się temu w całości.

Wbrew pozorom wiedźmin nie zachowywał się gwałtownie. Nie, on drażnił go swoją delikatnością. Jednak nie była to taka delikatność, która kojarzyła się z kruchą porcelaną, ale z piórkiem. Jaskier wiedział, że składał on pocałunki na nagiej skórze łagodnie tylko po to, by go rozdrażnić, wręcz zabawić się z nim. Ale mimo wszystko bard nie zamierzał narzekać. Dłonie na jego ciele i tak z początku nawet niewyczuwalne, zaraz potem nagle stały się bardziej natarczywe. A Geralt mruknął pod nosem i mocniej ucisnął nagie uda przyjaciela, którego niedawno zręcznie rozebrał. Jakby był zafascynowany tym, jaką mają one miękką strukturę, pomimo faktu, że były zadziwiająco szczupłe.

— Nie mam nic do nawilżenia — wychrypiał spokojnie Geralt, całując ich wnętrze. Po ciele barda przeszły przyjemne dreszcze, szczególnie, że wiedźmin miał jednodniowy zarost.

— To nic... — odparł spazmatycznie Jaskier, chociaż szczerze mówiąc, dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiał, że faktycznie się odezwał. Cóż się dziwić, skoro miał wrażenie, że właśnie jest w pieprzonym raju. Nigdy nie sądził, iż będzie miał okazję mieć to muskularne, idealne ciało na sobie. I że Geralt będzie taki chętny do spenetrowania jego otwartego dla niego tyłeczka. — Ja...

— Yhm. — Rozbawienie Wiedźmina przybrało chyba kolosalnych rozmiarów, ponieważ gdy lekko Jaskier uchylił powieki ujrzał błysk w znajomych tęczówkach. Ale podniecenie na cale szczęście także było w Geralcie, ponieważ twardy penis był aż nadto widoczny. — Mimo wszystko coś wymyślimy?

— Tak, tak, coś wymyślimy — potaknął natychmiast Jaskier, wciąż wlepiając spojrzenie w to konkretne miejsce. To nie była wina barda, że kutas wiedźmina przypominał duży, niezwykle przerażający pręt. Gdyby zastanowił się intensywniej nad tym, mógłby uznać, że nie miał kurewskiego pojęcia, jak to coś się w niego zmieści. Ale cóż... wszystko trzeba było kiedyś sprawdzić, prawda?

Jaskier przełknął gwałtownie ślinę, gdy wiedźmin bez skrępowania uniósł jego dolne partię ciała . A potem dmuchnął mu ciepłym powietrzem, nim polizał najpierw jądra, a potem dobył do odbytu. To jak go nawilżał, Jaskier nie pamiętał, ponieważ niestety chyba zaczął majaczyć. Jedynie we wspomnieniach uchował swoje dźwięczne jęki, a potem język wdzierający się głębiej do środka. No i wreszcie palce, które były początkiem do większej ekstazy.

Geralt był dobry w radzeniu sobie z problemem nawilżenia, bowiem — kiedy już w niego wkładał swojego gorącego penisa — Jaskier był tak rozwarty jak nigdy. Oczywiście, komfort tego uczucia pozostawał wiele do życzenia, szczególnie przez pierwsze pchnięcia. Ból lekki pozostał, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej wprawiało barda w ekscytację. Przecież godząc się na seks z wiedźminem, nie oczekiwał, że będzie miał do czynienia z łagodną bestią. Chociaż trochę potulna się wydawała.

Pieśniarz naprawdę nie potrafił powiedzieć ile to wszystko trwało. Pewnie długo, ponieważ gardło miał zdarte od krzyków całkowicie. Poza tym Geralt przedłużał jego męki, naciskając kciukiem na penisa mniejszego mężczyzny. Nie pozwalał mu tym sposobem dość, gdy zobaczył pierwsze krople wydostające się na zewnątrz. A że sam miał nieludzką samokontrole... tak, to był długi, bardzo długi poranek.

W końcu jednak wiedźmin przyspieszył swoje gwałtowne, jednak iście precyzyjne ruchy i potarł kutasa barda. Obaj wytrysnęli tak mocno, jak rzadko kiedy. A ich spazmatyczne oddechy nadal słyszalne były w pomieszczeniu.

***

Spocone sylwetki muskały wciąż promienie słońca, które przedostawały się z rozwartego okna. Zapach wiosny unosił się w powietrzu, mieszając się z zapachem po ostrym seksie. I dla Jaskra naprawdę była to niezwykła mieszanka. Zdecydowanie. Poza tym na sobie miał wciąż męskie ciało. Było niezwykle ciężkie i trochę utrudniało mu oddychanie, ale warto było poświęcić się dla tych kilku chwil w intymnej ciszy.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co nas łączy — westchnął Jaskier, decydując się jednak na odezwanie. Było pięknie i cudowne... teoretycznie. Sekst to jedno, a uczucia to drugie, o czym bard wiedział bardzo dobrze. Niektóre sprawy zaś musiały zostać poruszone. Najlepiej teraz, gdy wyładowali napięcie i mogli w końcu wyjaśnić sobie kilka rzeczy. Oczywiście Jaskier czuł, że jego serce znowu przyspiesza, ale tym razem ze stresu, nie nadmiernej przyjemności. Znał bowiem długo tego oschłego wojownika, co tym samym znaczyło, że nie miał wygórowanych oczekiwań. Lepiej jednak było skonfrontować się z tym, niż żyć w ciągłej niepewności. — Geralt, czy jestem tylko pocieszeniem po Yen, czy...?

Geralt odsunął się ociężale, po czym rozłożył się na drugiej stronie łoża, zakładając ręce za głowę. I znów nie krępując się swoją nagością.

— Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Jaskier. I teraz, jak widzisz — nikły uśmiech zamajaczył na jego wargach — również kochankiem. Z Yen skończyłem i wolałbym, żebyś się do niej nie porównywał. W szczególności, że ona nie ma penisa między nogami, jak pragnę zauważyć.

Jaskier poczerwieniał na twarzy mimowolnie, a śmiech Geralta w tym samym momencie rozniósł się po komnacie.

— Wybacz, ale nie jestem romantykiem. I nie mam pojęcia, co mam powiedzieć lub zrobić, żebyś uwierzył, że...

— Pocałuj mnie — bąknął w popłochu Jaskier. Chociaż miał ochotę samemu sobie przyłożyć, za głupotę. Czuł irytację ze względu na tą całą niezręczność, która go oplotła.

— Hmm — mruknął Geralt, ale z leniwym zadowoleniem faktycznie naparł na chętne wargi. W międzyczasie wplótł szorstkie palce we włosy pieśniarza, ciągnąc go przy tym na siebie. Jaskier nie opierając się, przez to wylądował na jego biodrach. Mimo że to wojownik był pod nim, to nadal zdawał się kontrolować go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. A namiętny pocałunek był tego dowodem.

Jaskier tym razem uwierzył. Chociaż trwało to do momentu, gdy poczuł jak wiedźmin bez oporów spycha go z siebie i podrywa się na równe nogi.

— Zbieraj się, czeka nas jeszcze polowanie — oświadczył zimno, z powrotem zaczynając ubierać się na jego oczach.

Bard prychnął.

— A po co ci ja jestem tam potrzebny?

— Ponieważ, gdy nie mam na ciebie oko, pakujesz się w kłopoty — wypomniał mu Geralt, unosząc prawą brew do góry. — A poza tym potrzebuję przynęty.

— Co to znaczy, przepraszam bardzo, że potrzebujesz przynęty? — mruknął nieufnie Jaskier, zaniepokojony tym doborem słow. — Czyżbym się przesłyszał, _moja miłości_?

Pełen politowania wzrok Geralta, uświadomił mu, że nie, wcale się nie przesłyszał.

— Jak dobrze się spiszesz, to być może dostaniesz wieczorem nagrodę, _moja... miłości_ — mruknął pod nosem wiedźmin z nikłym uśmieszkiem. Jaskier, oczywiście, i to wyłapał. Może dlatego tym razem aż nazbyt ochoczo zbierał swoje manatki i ruszał na wyprawę. Potwory się same przecież nie wybiją, pomyślał godzinę później, krocząc u boku Geralta przez ciemny las. Chociaż mogłyby. Zdecydowanie... nawet powinny. 


End file.
